


The Star Anvil

by lady_libertine



Series: The Smith Of Probabilities [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, solas is going to have a good time for once in his life, the ball is not up to bull's standards of a good party, the summary says 'romantic interlude' but the text is just, things that solas doesn't admit to getting turned on by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_libertine/pseuds/lady_libertine
Summary: Solas and Iron's Bull's mutual fascination has gone on for quite some time.The pair have a romantic interlude at the Winter Palace.





	The Star Anvil

**Author's Note:**

> another glass sword story, but this one is almost entirely porn, for Kinktober!
> 
> in every universe, solas is a kinky motherfucker, and that includes the ones where he's a virgin. at the very least he is always down for getting his face fucked and/or ridden.

Halam'shiral, was, bluntly, a disaster from the very moment the Inquisition stepped foot inside the Winter Palace. 

Iron Bull was being thoroughly avoided by the nobles, since he'd frightened away the last chevalier who'd tried to mess with him. Turned out that the minute you turned their wordplay back on them, they got skittish and made excuses to run off. 

Cadash was running around and charming the pants off of everyone. No offense against her, but that was what Bull was most surprised by this evening. Anyone who hopped into bed with Sera was unlikely to be considered erudite by the standards of Orlesian nobles, but there she was, giving them coy smiles and little half-answers and making everyone ever so delighted. 

Bull supposed that was fine and dandy, but it left him thoroughly bored, lingering over by one of the tables of food and trying to find something to eat that wasn't under-spiced. He spotted Solas drift into the hall and linger by one of the windows, where he watched the nobles come and go with an amused expression.

Bull went over to join him, leaning on the windowsill. “Hey,” 

Solas gave him a surprisingly open smile, and Bull noticed that the tips of his nose and ears were rather pink. “Hello.” 

“How are you doing?”

“Quite well,” Solas tilted his head. “Courtly intrigue never ceases to be fascinating.”

Bull raised his eyebrow. “You've seen courtly intrigue before?”

Solas waved a hand. “Oh...in my journeys in the Fade, of course. Apostate elves are rarely welcome at court functions.”

“Right.” Bull didn't pretend to know how the Fade worked, but he could definitely tell when Solas was lying, because he was terrible at it. Either way, it wasn't too important at the moment. He glanced at the wine glass in Solas' hand. The pink ears and open expression clicked into place. “...how many of those have you had?”

Solas smirked. “...more than two,” he admitted. 

Bull snorted. “We've barely been here three hours. And since when do you drink?” 

“When the drink is at the expense of the nobility, of course.” Solas pointedly took a sip from his glass.

Bull glanced at a courtier who stood just close enough to eavesdrop, and the woman quickly scurried away. “Speaking of them, they haven't given you any shit, right?” Bull had heard a great many nasty comments about elves over the course of the night. He had no doubt that Solas could cope, but it still made his blood boil. 

“They do not know what to make of me.” Solas examined his wine glass. “If I were in the guise of a servant, I would be entirely invisible.” he let out a tiny sigh, and looked right at one of the elvhen servants, who hovered at the edges of their conversation. The servant averted her eyes and hurried away. 

“Yeah, I don't have that luck,” Bull said. 

“No, you do not. It would be extremely difficult for you to go unnoticed, vhenan.” Solas smiled again, his gray eyes alight with mischief. 

“Seen Cadash, lately?”

“She went by a few minutes ago,” Solas gestured vaguely towards the door leading to one of the exterior gardens. Bull glanced out the window, and saw Cadash engaged in conversation with a pair of masked women. “I believe her hunt goes well.” 

Bull turned back to Solas. “I definitely hope it does. I really don't want to have to hang out here too much longer.” 

Solas, for his part, was having a delightful time. The backstabbing, the glares behind painted masks and the machinations of the court were all fascinating, and the wine was excellent. 

It almost made him nostalgic, reminding him of an ill-spent adolescence in Mythal's shadow. If he closed his eyes he could easily imagine himself back at one of Mythal's gatherings, listening to Elgar'nan and Mythal have whispered arguments while Anaris and Andruil silently threatened to kill each other. 

Back then, the Evanuris had seemed like guardians, Mythal most of all. Bright and shining and brilliant, so brilliant, before he'd truly learned that such brilliance cast such a black shadow. 

There were no doubts in his mind that the halls of the great and powerful in Orlais were steeped in just as much blood as they had been in the dwellings of the Evanuris. The elvhen servants revealed as much, in the whispered exchanged that Solas managed to catch. 

He so wanted to dance with Bull. Perhaps when things were not so fraught. 

A little before midnight, Cadash needed Iron Bull, Sera and Solas to help investigate one of the other wings of the palace. 

They were only gone for a few scant minutes, searching the kitchens and the servant's quarters, but in that short time they managed to get into several fights and Cadash began to broker an alliance with Ambassador Briala. 

Briala was impressive, Bull had to admit, sneaking around while all this was going on, with nary a noble noticing. 

This whole business with the Empress and Gaspard seemed pretty pointless to him, though. If Bull had had his way, they would've dodged it all. 

They got into several more fights, and by the end of it all Bull was pretty sure poor Josephine was going to have a coronary from stress, but at last, they got what they came for.

Cadash told Florianne off in front of everyone, much to Solas' amusement. Cadash was extremely adept at the Game, and it was remarkable to see the Orlesians' sense of offended appreciation at the spectacle of a dwarf beating them at their oh-so-exclusive Game.

Cadash made peace between the Empress, the Ambassador, and the Grand Duke, and the civil war was declared over, with only some blood in exchange. All in all, it had been much cleaner than anyone was expecting. 

And then that was it. Florianne was taken care of, Briala and Celene had sneaked off to a quiet corner, and Cadash and Sera were raising Cain on the dance floor while Gaspard sulked at the edges of the ball. 

When all was settled, Solas went looking for Iron Bull, who had slipped off somewhere during the Empress' speech. Bull was currently occupied investigating one of the food tables. Solas smiled at him. 

“Hey, kadan,” Bull smiled back. He sighed and glanced at the table. “They ran outta that cheese dip—I asked for more and they gave me this...look. Assholes.”

Solas chuckled. “I'm not surprised. Your thoughts?”

“On what, all this?”

“Of course.”

Bull shrugged. “Ehh, it's a mess. Everyone tripping on each others' dicks like this--” Bull shuddered. “Ugh. Glad to get out of here soon.”

“Come, dance with me,” Solas extended a hand to him. 

Bull raised his eyebrow. “What, right now?” 

“Before the band stops playing,” Solas raised an eyebrow, his smile widening. 

“You're serious?”

“Of course.”

Bull considered for several moments, and then took Solas' hand. “Come on, then, let's scandalize the nobles,” he grinned. 

Solas flashed a tiny grin right back, and put one hand on Bull's waist, the other braced against his shoulder. Bull responded by putting his own hands around Solas' waist and pulling him close. 

There were gasps as the pair took to the dance floor, and Cadash cheered. “Nice of you to join us!” she laughed as she and Sera spun close to them. Their dancing was entirely uncoordinated, and they looked incredibly mismatched, but they were clearly having a lovely time. 

Sera blew a raspberry. “Dammit, now everyone's gonna be payin' attention to you, 'stead of us, Bull!” 

“That is what I'm here for, Sera,” Bull said. He glanced to the edge of the room, to see Josephine sighing, and sleepily resting her head on Leliana's shoulder. Cullen looked harassed, as he usually did, and the remaining nobles twittered in surprise.

Soon all of that was swept aside, however. Solas and Bull surprised each other in how each was more adept at dancing than the other had thought. They didn't have much dancing knowledge in common, apart from the scant lessons Josephine had forced everyone into before the ball. They were also mismatched, as partners went, Bull so much taller than Solas. 

None of that mattered. Solas was the more confident dancer, casually disregarding any eyes on him. He lead them in one of the simpler waltzes that Josephine had shown them both, and Bull went along with it. He was surprised at Solas' forwardness and sudden confidence, but drink will do that for anyone. 

At last, the stars began to wink out as the dawn slowly approached, and the last of the guests were being cleared out. 

Celene gave the Inquisition the guest quarters to use for the next few days, before they returned to Skyhold. 

Cadash and Sera claimed one room for their own, Solas and Bull another one very far from them. No need to wake each other up with various activities, after all. 

Solas had hardly closed the door before Bull pressed him against it. Solas smiled, showing that rare grin for one instant. 

“Come here,” Solas put an arm around his neck. “I want you,” he murmured in Bull's ear. “I want to be close to you, ma vhenan.” 

Bull chuckled.

“I think we can do that.”

“I would hope so,” Solas pressed his lips to Bull's. He tasted like wine and blood and magic, and it made Bull's blood roar. He reached down, palmed Solas' cock through his trousers. Solas laughed against his mouth, and leaned away. He reached for the buttons on Bull's coat.

“I believe Josephine would disapprove if we ruined her uniforms,” he said.

Bull snorted. “These are ugly and everyone knows it.” even Bull could see that. 

“Yes, well, the Ambassador is an intelligent woman and a talented diplomat. This does not always preclude good taste.” the irony in either of them critiquing Josephine's taste was entirely lost on them. 

Bull laughed outright at that. “Look who's talking!” he flicked the rim of Solas' hat. 

Solas had now gotten almost all the buttons. “It is a joke,” he said idly. 

“Yeah, it definitely is.” Bull shrugged off his shirt, and Solas removed the offending hat. “Better,” Bull said, before going for the fastenings of Solas' trousers. 

“We are both very overdressed,” Solas observed, a frown appearing between his brows as he undid the buttons on his own jacket. 

Bull undid Solas' trousers and slid a hand under his waistband, wrapping a hand around his cock.

“No smalls?” Bull asked, raising his eyebrows.

Solas stilled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He flashed another smile, this one mischevious. 

“I might have...anticipated certain...outcomes,” 

Bull laughed. “Nice.” 

Solas took in another deep, shuddering breath as Bull stroked him. 

“You've been waiting just about all night, huh, kadan?” Bull murmured. 

“Well,” Solas managed, finally removing his jacket. In spite of his words about taking care of the uniforms, he let the garment fall to the ground. “Perhaps some part of the night.” 

Bull worked Solas' trousers off till he could kick them off himself, leaving him bare. Solas pressed his hips against Bull's, and reached for his belt.

Bull took hold of Solas' thin wrists, pressed them against the door. 

“Where'd you leave your sense of patience?” he teased, and Solas smiled. 

“I believe I ran dry of patience some hours ago,” he admitted, and went for Bull's mouth again. Bull kissed him back, matching Solas' hunger with hunger of his own. 

“I would prefer we move this to the bed,” Solas murmured in Bull's ear. “Or, perhaps the floor.”

Bull grinned. “Not the floor,” he said. “Bad for my knees.” he released Solas' wrists and instead took hold of his middle, picking him up. 

“Ah, and we cannot have that,” Solas agreed, settling his arms around Bull's neck. Although Solas was loathe to even hold hands with Bull in public, in private he had grown very fond of Bull picking him up or manhandling him in other ways. Solas always appreciated shows of strength, and the more frequently Bull displayed his, the more Solas' appreciation grew.

Bull put Solas down on the bed, and finally stripped off his own trousers. Solas licked his lips. 

“So, I brought some things,” Bull said.

“Oh?” 

“I may have visited some pretty particular stores around here,” Bull retrieved one of his bags, in which he had packed this particular supplies. 

Solas' eyes lit. “Did you indeed?” he rested his chin on one hand, examining Bull with fascination. “I am curious to see what you have.” 

Bull smirked, and reached into the bag.

“Why don't we just see what we come up with, and you tell me if you want to give it a try?” 

“Very well,” Solas agreed. “I do want to see _all_ of what you have, however.”

Bull grinned. “Sure thing.” 

The first thing he pulled out of the bag was a dildo, The shaft of which was enormous, longer and thicker than Bull's cock. Bull was hit with a sudden doubt—perhaps this would be too much for Solas—but he quashed it. Solas knew his limits, and he wasn't shy about voicing them.

Solas raised his eyebrows.

“Think you could take this?” the question was out before Bull had time to reconsider the phrasing, and inwardly sighed as he recognized a familiar competitive glint in Solas' eyes. 

Ask Solas if he could do something, the answer was almost always 'well, I'm going to try _now_ ,' 

And of course, what Solas said next was “We shall not know that unless we try it.” 

“I guess not,” Bull agreed. 

Truth be told, that competitive streak made Bull's blood run hotter. He retrieved a jar of lube from the bag as well, and gently pushed Solas down onto the pillows.

“Remember, we have a lot of options,” Bull reminded him. “If this one doesn't work out, we just get another one.”

Solas nodded, leaning back.

The dildo was thicker than anything Solas had tried before. They hadn't used a wide variety of toys before now, and Solas was still rather inexperienced in this area. Before Bull, he had had no partners with which to try this with. His forays into self-pleasure were both brief and unexperimental, due to Solas being chronically busy in some way or another for the majority of his life. 

He was quite looking forward to trying this one. 

Solas let his knees fall to either side, and Bull knelt between them. 

“Gotta loosen you up a bit first,” Bull told him. He coated his fingers in the lube, which smelled faintly of strawberries. “You're always so damn tense, it's like you don't even know what relaxing is.”

Solas' lips quirked upwards in a smirk. “I am quite capable of relaxing, and you've proven before, vhenan.”

Bull grinned. “Well, that's true.” he gently pressed one finger against Solas' hole, and Solas took a deep breath, his belly tightening. “Easy,” Bull reminded him, and Solas made an effort to release the tension he held. 

Bull gently eased his finger in, and fire raced up Solas' spine, making him curl his toes. He would have arched his back, but Bull put a gentle hand on his abdomen. 

“Easy there, kadan.”

Solas took several more deep breaths. “Continue,” he ordered, gray eyes hazy with lust. 

Bull chuckled. “I think I'm the better judge of speed here,” he said, slowly pumping his finger in and out. “You do that thing where you want to do everything all at once. Appreciate the enthusiasm, but the last thing either of us wants is to pull a muscle.”

Solas let out a snort in spite of himself. There had been a time some weeks ago when that exact thing had happened. Solas had somehow managed to painfully pull his hamstring while they tried something a tad more acrobatic than he was used to. 

“That happened only the once.”

“Yeah, and you wanted to keep going anyway,” Bull rolled his eye. “What is it with you? You get in a fight, or in sex and then all that patience goes right out the window. It's either zero or ten with you.” 

Solas opened his mouth to retort, and Bull thrust his finger deeper, making him gasp aloud as Bull hit a particularly sensitive spot. Solas rocked his hips forward, wanting more, but Bull pushed him back down.

“Stay still,” he instructed, grinning. “What did I just say?”

Solas rolled his eyes. “Fenhedis, Bull-”

Bull added a second finger, gently sliding it in beside the first. Solas lost his words for a moment, shutting his eyes tight. Sweat pearled on his skin, dripping off his jaw and down his neck. 

With his free hand, Bull circled one of Solas' nipples. Solas stiffened.

“Not there,” Solas told Bull, his voice hoarse.

Bull slowed his hand. “Why not?” katoh was the only word they had that meant stop right away. However, Bull paid close attention to when Solas asked him to slow down or do something a different way. He'd found that Solas preferred it if Bull asked him why he didn't like something, rather than just stop doing it immediately

Solas delicately took Bull's free hand, laced their fingers together. “You are too close to this,” he pressed the back of his hand to the edge of the burn scar on his shoulder. “I prefer you focus—elsewhere.” significantly, he glanced down at Bull's fingers, buried inside him.

Bull laughed. “Sure thing.” he pressed his fingers forward, and Solas' eyes fluttered shut, a red glow across his cheeks.

Iron Bull began to speed up, ever so slightly, and heat pooled in Solas' belly. Bull was still gentle, almost too gentle in Solas' opinion. 

Lately Solas had been wanting to speed _everything_ up, feeling a strange kind of hunger that grew more intense longer he was with Iron Bull. It was as if the first few times they were together ignited something inside him, made him long for Bull's touch, his kiss, his cock. The further they went, the more keenly Solas felt their time growing short, for one reason or another, and he wanted all of Bull before it was too late.

Bull had to summon upon deep reserves of patience with Solas. In retrospect, it wasn't so strange that even someone as reserved as Solas had such a depth of carnal appetite, but Bull also forced himself to take Solas' inexperience into account. 

Experimentation was its own pleasure, and should be taken carefully. 

And anyways, Bull liked teasing Solas. He liked making him wait, to force him to slow down, and live in the moment that they were in, not racing ahead or trying to stay behind. 

So he drew his fingers almost all the way out, then gently slid them back in, pouring more oil over his hand. Solas sucked in a breath through his nose and let out a slight whine from the back of his throat. He covered his eyes with his arm as Bull repeated the motion, trembling in his effort to keep still. He murmured an elvhen curse under his breath when Bull added a third finger.

Solas squirmed, cock bobbing against his stomach as Bull thrust his fingers in and out. The stretch of it wasn't painful, not at all, not after all the time Bull had taken. Even so, his heart raced, and his body felt raw, all his nerves exposed. Every movement made him shiver, all the sensations amplified. 

“Want to try taking this now?” Bull raised the dildo so Solas could look at it. 

Solas nodded, a disconnect between his mouth and his brain making his words stop before they left his mouth.

Bull removed his fingers, and Solas shifted, the emptiness sudden and unwanted. Bull placed the head of the dildo against Solas' hole, and met his eyes. 

“Still doing okay?”

Solas nodded jerkily, sweat beading in the dip of his collarbone.

Gently, slowly, Bull eased the head of the dildo in. 

Solas' toes curled. It was larger than anything he'd taken before, and felt distinctly different than either Bull's fingers or his cock. It wasn't an unpleasant difference, not at all, and he found he liked the change. 

“You alright there, kadan?” Bull asked.

Solad nodded. “Yes,” he reached over and lightly touched Bull's cheek, brushing his thumb under Bull's eye. “Yes, keep going, vhenan.”

Bull smiled, and covered Solas' hand with his own free one. 

“Can do, kadan.”

Bull slowly pushed the toy deeper into Solas, who shuddered, muscles tightening, before he forced himself to relax. Bull stopped, giving Solas time to get used to the sensation.

“Keep going,” Solas said. “I am alright,” he took Bull's free hand and squeezed it tightly, his nails digging into Bull's skin.

Bull did as Solas asked. Ever so slightly, he eased the toy deeper into Solas. Periodically he slid it out, then back in further. Sometimes he stopped altogether, and every time he did Solas would ask to keep going. 

Bull liked to hear Solas tell him what he wanted. Doing this so slowly had another advantage—it got Solas to actually tell Bull what he wanted. That was still a problem for him. 

He hadn't quite gotten Solas to beg yet, but he was pretty sure they were getting there. 

At last, the toy was fully seated within Solas. 

Solas let out a shuddering breath.

“How you doing, kadan?” 

Solas simply let out a pleased rumble. He was so warm, inside and out, and he so wanted Bull to _keep going._

Bull chuckled. “Then I'm guessing you're gonna love this.”

Bull began thrust the toy in and out, and Solas gasped at the sensation. He was so close to coming already, it wouldn't take very long for this to make him finish. The sounds it made were obscene, and the obscenity of it simply made Solas appreciate it all the more. Oil and sweat streaked the inside of Solas' thighs. 

It didn't take long at all before Solas came, sparks behind his eyes and fire racing along his nerves.

Solas' back arched when he came, and come striped across his belly. He let out a long sigh and collapsed back onto the bed.

“Nice, right?” Bull grinned.

Solas lifted his head and looked at Bull. “Tell me, how long is it adviseable to keep this...inside?” there was a wicked gleam in Solas' eyes, though a blush colored his cheeks. 

“Mm,” Bull rumbled, cock stirring at the thought. “Well, not longer than a few hours. Definitely don't sleep with one in.” he pressed against the base of the dildo, and Solas squirmed, hips bucking slightly. “Why?” 

“I find I...enjoy this, quite a great deal.”

“Well, I do have something else you might like—you'd probably get sore if you kept this in much longer.”

Solas expression was alight with curiosity. “By all means, vhenan, show me.”

Bull reached into his bag of tricks and pulled out a plug he'd gotten at the same place he'd acquired the dildo. 

Solas winced slightly as Bull eased the dildo out, oversensitive. Still, he was determined to try the plug next. Bull was impressed.

After the dildo, the plug went inside easily, with some more liberal application of oil. Solas groaned, still sensitive, but quite liking the sensation. He was on a strange edge of pain that he was beginning to enjoy a great deal, and wondered what might be done with that in the future.

Bull took Solas into his arms, and they leaned back against the thoroughly soiled pillows of the bed. Solas squirmed, still getting used to the plug.

“You know, they make these with tails, too,” Bull murmured in Solas' ear.

“Tails?” Solas blinked at him. 

“Yeah—like foxes, wolves, that kinda thing.”

Solas flushed. That sounded oddly appealing. “Perhaps we could try that another time.”

“Oh yeah?” Bull grinned. “That's what I like to hear.”

“I am curious about what else you have,” Solas said, then yawned. 

“I hate to say it, but it sounds like I wore you out,” Bull twisted the plug inside Solas, who jumped. 

“We can hardly leave it at that,” Solas told him, turning his face up to look at him. “You should have some attention as well.” 

Bull cocked his eyebrow. “What were you thinking?”

Solas wrapped his hand around Bull's cock, which had been sadly neglected until now. Bull rumbled, the sensation blissful. He'd hardly been thinking about himself the entire time, reveling in watching Solas, but now that Solas was touching him he realized exactly how hard he'd gotten. 

Solas leaned down and licked a stripe up the side of Bull's cock, but didn't take him into his mouth just yet. He stroked his hand up and down, his long fingers gentle, but the calluses on his palm rougher than one would have expected.

Bull thrust into Solas' hand, and played with the plug in Solas' arse again, twisting it in such a way that made Solas' hips jump. 

Solas took a deep breath, and took the head of Bull's cock in his mouth, flicking his gaze up to Bull's face as he did so. He liked watching Bull when he used his mouth on him, the way his expressions changed as he slowly lost control. 

Solas began to take more of Bull into his mouth, sucking more eagerly as time went on. Solas was talented with his tongue for someone who had little experience in it, and he was always eager for practice. Using his mouth on Bull was an uncommonly satisfying experience. Despite having come so recently, Solas felt his cock stirring again as he swallowed more of Bull's cock. 

He pulled almost all the way off of Bull, and looked up at him, drool sliding from the corner of his mouth. 

"Bull," he paused for a moment. "Be less...gentle."

"How so?" Bull raised his eyebrow. "Tell me what you want." 

Solas scowled. For someone otherwise so adept at using his words, he had an extremely hard time voicing his desires. "I want you to-- _use_ my mouth," he instructed. Before he could think twice, he added "I want you to fuck my throat." his face flushed even hotter, and Bull rumbled, eye going wide.

"I think I can manage that, kadan," he caressed Solas' cheek, and Solas closed his eyes for a moment before taking Bull back into his mouth.

Bull made good on his promise, and began to thrust into Solas' mouth. Not hard at first, but he quickly sped up. Solas choked, but didn't stop, and more drool spilled from his mouth to drip off his chin. 

Tears leaked from the corner of Solas' eyes, unbidden, but he didn't mind. Every time Bull's cock hit the back of his throat he gagged, but he didn't mind that, either. The sensation of Bull's cock was heavy, demanding, and Solas found himself loving it anyway.

It didn't take long at all before Bull came. He let out a string of curses, slowing his thrusts. Solas managed to swallow most of his come, but some trickled from the corner of his mouth. He pulled off of Bull's cock, taking deep, shuddering breaths. 

"Alright there?" Bull asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Solas nodded, and immediately moved up to kiss Bull. He tasted like come and wine, and of course there was the everpresent taste of magic on his lips. 

“You're something else, kadan,” Bull murmured when Solas pulled away. 

Solas smiled. “Of course. As are you.”

Bull chuckled, and pulled Solas close to him. 

They lay, tangled in each other, and Solas pressed his forehead against Bull's shoulder.

“Vhenan,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Bull's neck. 

Bull smiled and pulled Solas closer. “We should probably change the sheets.”

Neither of them made a move to do so.

“I believe that is a task that can wait,” Solas said, eyes closed. 

The night was beautiful, and all was well. 

For now, at least.


End file.
